


Thicker Than Water

by Aeiouna



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/gifts).



Peter's whole life felt like a lie.

He had always thought that after his mom died, he would find his dad, that his dad would come to him once he'd heard the news. He would come to pick him up and take him with him and they would live happily ever after. He would still have the family he had always known, with the life he had always known, for the most part. Then he'd be able to show off that yes, he had a father. That yes, he had a somewhat normal family and no he wasn't an orphan. That yes, he'd lost his mom but he still had his dad, so he definitely wasn't an orphan.

Life doesn't always happen the way you plan though, as Peter was very familiar with. Instead of being picked up by his dad and taken to his house, he was picked up by a spaceship full of space theives and trained to be one of them. Instead of jetting around the country or even the world, he jetted around the galaxy. And none of them had been his dad, obviously. At the time the thought of his dad even being an alien was a foreign concept to him. There was no way he was going to find his dad now that he wasn't anywhere near Earth and would never see Earth again.

He didn't even know how to respond when Ego found him, saved his life, told him he was his dad. It didn't seem real, that after all those years his dad had been out there, searching the galaxy for him just as badly. It seemed too good to be true.

It was too good to be true, since Ego just wanted to use him as a pawn. How could he have been so stupid not to see that? To just blindly trust Ego like that! He kicked himself everyday for doing that to himself, to his friend, to the entire universe for that matter. Even though it had worked out in the end, and he had undone all that he had did and the universe was safe, the whole experience had broken his heart. Cause not only had he lost Ego, he'd lost Yondu. Yondu had sacrified himself for Peter's sake.

Yondu, who had saved his life on two separate occassions, who actually had treated him like a son, who had done everything that he'd wanted Ego to do and more. Yondu genuinely cared about him, where Ego only cared about what he possessed, and if it was correct, if Ego could use it for his own scheme.

Peter lost both his father and his daddy in the same event, on the same day. And while only one deserved it, he mourned them both. Ego for what could have been, and Yondu for what was, what had actually happened. He felt like so much of his life had been ripped from him in one moment, with the death of these two men.

He had tried not to show it, but he hadn't been the same since the events on Ego's planet. He had found his father, but it hadn't at all gone like he'd planned or expected, and it just left him numb.

Gamora was the first to notice, and she sat next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You okay Peter?"

"I thought I had it all figured out, once Ego arrived and came to save us, told us he was my father," Peter started, "I was so excited to finally meet him, it had been the one thing I had wanted from the moment I could grasp the concept that other kids had fathers and I didn't. But it turns out he just wanted to use me."

Gamora nodded sagely. "I know all about that, being used by a father figure," she mused, thinking back to the way Thanos had treated her and Nebula.

Peter looked up, opened his mouth to speak, but then thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, you would know about that. Welcome to the shitty father club," he laughed angrily.

"At least you had someone take you in who genuinely cared about you," Gamora added, "You had Yondu."

Peter nodded, "That I did." he looked up once he felt a shadow loom over the two of them. "Drax. 'Sup buddy?"

"Hello Peter," Drax said, taking a seat on Peter's other side, "You seemed down so I was coming to check on you."

"Thanks, bud," Peter nodded, "Just thinking about everything that's happened lately, kinda had me down. But Gamora's said some stuff that's making me feel better."

"Good, because seeing you mope around around is bringing me down, and it takes a long to bring me down," a voice from across the ship called.

"Thanks, Rocket!" Peter called back, looking at Rocket's direction, "Appreciate it!"

Rocket saluted him and went back to whatever he was doing.

"And, you know you're not alone in all of this," Gamora added, "You've got us."

"You'll always have us," Drax added, "Right Rocket?"

Rocket waved his hand in their general direction.

Peter smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"I am Groot?" came a small voice climbing up Peter by his jacket.

"Hey Groot," Peter patted Groot's head.

"I am Groot!" he added with a grin.

Peter looked around at everyone on the ship. He had only really known them for a few months, not even a year, but he had become closer to the four of them than he had to anyone he had ever known.

There were more than just his friends. His team? Well yeah but still it was more than that. His best friends? Nah, even that didn't that make sense. It was more than that too. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, what they meant to him.

It was like how he felt with the Ravagers growing up, how they treated him like one of their own. Sure, they messed with him, especially Yondu, but that's just how they showed their love to him.

That's honestly how the guardians treat him as well.

That was it.

They were actually his family.


End file.
